


the music in me.

by ivermectin



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Getting together (implied), Lowercase, M/M, implied/referenced past homophobia, it's a stylistic choice - i am not sorry, oh and of course: references to hsm2, small mention of racism, specifically: references to i don't dance.mp4, yes the title is a pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivermectin/pseuds/ivermectin
Summary: A very small soulmate AU, involving Chad & Ryan each being able to hear each other's thoughts!
Relationships: Chad Danforth/Ryan Evans
Comments: 15
Kudos: 291





	the music in me.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for [this prompt](https://sharpevans.tumblr.com/post/633688603605794816/how-about-a-soulmate-fic-where-you-can-hear-whater), and [posted on tumblr here](https://sharpevans.tumblr.com/post/633688558165721088/the-first-time-ryan-heard-his-soulmate-he-was-in) if you want to reblog it. yes, that's why it's entirely in lowercase; i was tumblring. take it or leave it, but if you read this and THEN complain about it being in lowercase, you can't say i didn't warn you :o)

the first time ryan heard his soulmate, he was in fifth grade and he almost went to the school nurse to get it checked out. he’d heard of soulmate voices (who hadn’t), but to match at ten was incredibly rare and practically unheard of. besides, it had happened right after the whole baseball incident at rhodes island, and at first, he’d thought it was just his head developing some kind of weird coping mechanism to the whole thing.

but the voice in his head didn’t disturb him, once he got used to it. whoever he’d matched with was incredibly funny, and stranger yet, in the same class as him – he could tell, because he’d hear snarky commentary to things teachers were saying, so it had to be someone in the same room as him. and he could’ve maybe asked around, tried to figure out who it was, but it felt like too much of a risk. the stakes were too high. besides, he’d hear a lot of basketball lingo, and he was still a little skittish around jocks. it was probably better _not_ to know who it was.

ryan had the feeling in his gut that he was just setting himself up for disappointment.

-

chad knew nothing about his soulmate except that they were a theatre kid. the constant reference to musicals, along with random snippets of script-related bitching in his head meant that whoever had resided in his brain rent free since middle school was definitely a theatre kid (and what was _that_ even about, the first time chad had heard his soulmate’s voice he’d been so startled that he’d not only missed catching troy’s rebound, but had moved so that the ball slammed him in the face, instead.)

so, someone dramatic. at first, any attempt at conversation from chad failed miserably (he’d thought it’d be just like having another best friend, except with _telepathy_ ). he’d briefly wondered if he’d matched with someone who’d figured out who he was and who was racist, but his parents assured him that that wouldn’t be the case; all matches were healthy, and there was no way someone bigoted against him could possibly be his soulmate.

 _but then what?_ chad had wondered. maybe the person in his head didn’t think he was funny, and wanted to let him down easy. but again, that didn’t make sense. they’d matched, they _had_ to be compatible.

over the years, chad managed to narrow down the list to five possible people. but it was only during the summer, at lava springs, that he figured it out.

-

 _no way am i playing against all these people,_ ryan thought, as he stared at the court.

 _come on, evans,_ said a voice in his head. and the next thing he knew, chad danforth was in front of him, giving him an analytical look. “you got game?” he said.

 _oh shit, it’s you,_ ryan thought, but found that he wasn’t afraid anymore, not with chad beaming at him like that. he met chad’s eyes, grinned almost bashfully. “a little.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to prompt something gay and hsm related, feel free to ask [here.](https://sharpevans.tumblr.com/ask)  
> i think my anon asks are on, so you don't need a tumblr to ask!


End file.
